Pharaoh Randice (2017 reboot.)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This page is currently under construction, it may take time to complete as Jared is busy in college.) "From this tiny land I shall build my great empire."~Randice. Pharaoh Randice the First, was the first "Great Queen" of Ancient Aldaris.She is the ancient ancestor of Anti-Ophelia the Fox and Grief the Fox.Randice was known as one of the most stern and cruel, yet she was also one of the most industrious and dedicated leaders of early ancient recorded history.Randice was known for her strong use of slavery, and her many public works that were created under her reign. Appearance: Randice has undergone a reboot to where she is a fennec fox with natural tan fur, (instead of a black fured normal European red fox.) Her eye color remains from her Cavarian heritage. Due to her genetically inherited powers, Randice can grow to and shrink at will, (in which she usually wants to be seen as a gigantic goddess incarnate because, well she's a pharaoh and that is just how things are.) Personality: Randice was a cruel, yet fair and just ruler. She was known for being a double edge sword in that she was both merciless and had little tolerance for failure, but also benevolent and only cared for the overall good of her society and for the future. In many regards she is essentially a more formal version of Grief in mentality, as both believe in what is for the 'greater good' is not what is always morally sound. History: From what is known about Randice in ancient Aldarian history, it is believed that she came from humble origins before ascending to pharaohood. Ancient hyroglyphic text seems to show a pattern revealing that as a child, she grew up on a sort of farm outside the capital.At age five however it was apparent something was odd about Randice, she was both bigger and stronger than the children her age as her family took notice. Powers: *Self-maginfication: Randice is to believed to be one of the first half-Cavarians on Moebius, thus she is known to be the descendant that both Ophelia and Grief got their own growth powers from. *Super Strength (when giant) *Super Endurance (when giant) Skills: *Enforcing her will upon her minions *Multi-tasking. *Dispatching discipline Weaknesses: *Clueless to things such as modern day technology *Very stubborn and prideful. *Narrow and 'set' mentality *A giant target. Stats: Trivia: *Randice gets her name from one of Jaredthefox92's first characters, Candice the Cat. *Randice's fur color and sub-species was change to avoid confusion. This is because Grief's aunt Amanda posses black fur, yet she isn't a half-Cavarian like Grief's mother and Amanda is from the other side of the family. Thus Grief gets his black fur from Ivan's side of the family and Randice is depicted as a normal brown fured Fennec. *Unlike her descendants, Ophelia and Grief, Randice truly believes she is some sort of demi-goddess that is tasked with keeping up things on the mortal world for the higher gods. *In terms of actual, real life pharaohs, Randice is more akin to Ramses the Second, and not like Cleopatra. Randice's Theme: Category:Females Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Fennec Foxes Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC